Les Avengers et Skype
by NuttyBlue
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que pouvait bien faire les Avengers pour communiquer entre eux après que toute cette histoire avec les Chitauris à New-York se soit terminée ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire moi : ils utilisent Skype, tout simplement.


**Yop tout le monde !**

C'est la première fois que je poste l'un de mes écrits ici, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur !  
Moi c'est Blue ( ou Mika, au choix ), et je vous présente le premier chapitre ( ou la première partie, je n'ai pas encore décidé de la longueur de cette histoire -ou plutôt de ce délire- ) de ma fanfiction _Les Avengers et Skype. _Il faut savoir que c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur les Avengers, donc je tiens à m'excuser par avance si certains caractères sont mal respectés, voir carrément OOC, je ferais de mon mieux pour me corriger à l'avenir !

Maintenant, trève de blablatages inutiles : je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Note : Évidemment, les personnages appartiennent uniquement à Marvel ( sinon, dieu sait ce que je ferais si Tony Stark m'appartenait, hum. )

* * *

**Les Avengers et Skype **

_Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que pouvait bien faire les Avengers pour communiquer entre eux après que toute cette histoire avec les Chitauris à New-York se soit terminée ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire moi : ils utilisent Skype, tout simplement. Quoi ? C'est vrai, qui n'a pas de compte Skype aujourd'hui ? ( Non ne levez pas la main, restez au fond de votre grotte pendant genre, encore dix ans ok ? )  
_

_Reprenons._

_Donc, les Avengers utilisent Skype pour se parler, bah ouais ils sont à la page, vous croyez quoi ? Même Captain et Fury savent ce qu'est Skype, enfin, après que Tony ait dû leur expliquer que non, Skype n'est pas une créature marine à cinq nageoires de six mètres de longs venus d'Asgard les menacer. Non mais vraiment, c'était à se demander de quelle planète ils venaient. Ah oui c'est vrai, eux, ils venaient de la Terre._

_D'ailleurs, lorsque le génie […] philanthrope avait du temps à tuer entre quelques améliorations de la Mark VII, il appréciait se connecter sur le logiciel, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait bien s'amuser._

**The Iron Man est connecté**

_Bon, maintenant, voyons la conversation de groupe._

* * *

**GROUPE SHIELD**

**The Iron Man**

Eh bien, c'est mort ici. Tout le monde est parti faire la fête sans moi ?

**Natachou **

Bonjour à vous aussi, Stark.

**Legolas **

En même temps, il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que vous êtes là, c'est toujours assez « animé ».

**Black Cyclope **

Stark.

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

b1 le bonjour ami stark !

_Ah oui, une chose à savoir : Tony Stark renomme TOUS ses contacts._

**The Iron Man **

Je savais que vous n'oseriez pas organiser une fête sans m'inviter, au risque qu'elle soit particulièrement vide d'intérêt. Il manque Cap' et Banner pour qu'on soit au complet, où sont-ils ?

**Papy soldat est connecté**

**Legolas**

Quand on parle du loup.

**Natachou **

Bonjour, Captain.

**Black Cyclope **

Soldat.

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

voila notre ami o bouclié m1tenan !

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**The Iron Man**

Dîtes-moi, Thor, je vois que vous avez assez bien assimilé mes cours sur l'utilisation d'un ordinateur Midgardien, mais qu'en est-il de l'orthographe ?

**Legolas **

Il écrit toujours comme ça, c'est à se demander s'il ne serait pas un …

**Natachou **

Non Clint, ne le dis pas ...

**The Iron Man**

Un kikoo ? :o

**Natachou **

… Stark s'en chargera pour toi.

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

kessk1 kikoo ?

**Legolas **

Un kikoo, c'est …

**The Iron Man**

Vous, Thor.

**Legolas **

Voilà.

**Science-bro'**

Un kikoo, c'est une personne qui n'écris pas convenablement, Thor.

**Natachou **

Tiens, Banner, vous voilà.

**The Iron Man**

Banner ! Je ne vous avais même pas vu arriver !

**Black Cyclope**

Docteur.

**Science-bro'**

C'est simplement car j'ai mis mon statut en occupé, histoire de ne pas entendre les sons agaçants de Skype lorsque vous postez un message. Ça a tendance à énerver l'autre, vous comprenez …

**Hulky **

Grrr, ça m'énerve.

**Legolas **

Pourquoi ne pas les enlever alors ?

**Agent du SHIELD 089**

Bonne idée Œil de Faucon

**Legolas **

Merci, mais, qui êtes-vous ?

**Science-bro'**

Eh bien, c'est parce que … Mais dîtes-moi, ça va faire un bon moment que Captain est en train d'écrire quelque chose, non ?

**Agent du SHIELD 054**

Cela fait très exactement 3 minutes 41.

**Legolas **

054 Maintenant ?

**Natachou**

Banner a raison, peut-être a-t-il quelque chose d'important à nous dire ?

**The Iron Man **

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous dire de si important ? Qu'il a rencontré une femme avec une jupe lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux ?

**La femme invisible du SHIELD**

Loki est de retour ? Dois-je enclencher l'alerte maximale ?

**Agent du SHIELD 097**

Appelle vers le Président en cours Monsieur.

**Legolas **

097 ? Ils sont combien au juste ?

**Black Cyclope**

Préparez-vous Hills, nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit.

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

komment ? mon frére ?

**Papy soldat **

bonjour.

**The Iron Man est actuellement mort de rire.**

**Legolas **

Attendez, il a mis 5 minutes pour écrire CA ?

**Science-bro'**

Quel danger décidément, je pense qu'il faut s'empresser de prévenir l'armée et de mettre le pentagone en alerte immédiatement.

**The Iron Man **

Et Banner qui fait dans le sarcasme, attendez je vais me chercher du whisky !

**Natachou**

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça …

**Black Cyclope**

Fausse alerte, vous pouvez rassurer le Président.

**Agent du SHIELD 048**

Bien monsieur.

**Legolas **

D'où il sort lui cette fois ?

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

mon fréré ni é pour r1 ?

**Agent du SHIELD 025**

Traduction : Mon frère n'y est pour rien ?

**Legolas **

Sérieusement, y a que moi que ça choque ces types qui sortent de nulle part ?

**Papy soldat**

que se passe t il

**Natachou **

Ah, Captain a été plus rapide cette fois-ci.

**The Iron Man**

Je savais qu'ajouter tous les agents du SHIELD à cette conversation était une mauvaise idée.

**Science-bro' **

Alors, pourquoi ne pas créer une autre conversation où il n'y aurait que les Avengers ?

**The Iron Man**

Vous lisez dans mes pensées Banner !

**Legolas **

J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café.

* * *

**GROUPE AVENGERS ( UNIQUEMENT )**

Et pas d'intrus cette fois-ci, compris ?

**The Iron Man**

On est quand même mieux entre nous !

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**The Iron Man**

Bon, comme on en a pour dix minutes : qui veux un whisky ?

**Natachou**

N'en avez-vous pas déjà pris un tout à l'heure Stark ?

**Legolas **

Avec lui, toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour boire un coup. Mais je ne dirais pas non.

**Papy soldat**

j ai encore du mal avcec cette machine

**The Iron Man**

Bon, ce sera plus tard pour le whisky.

**Science-bro'**

Ne vous en faîtes pas Captain, ça viendra avec le temps.

**Natachou**

Vous semblez avoir un peu de mal avec les majuscules et la ponctuation, je me trompe ?

**The Iron Man**

Nat' a vraiment l'œil, n'est-ce pas Robin des bois ? ;)

**Legolas**

Stark, arrêtez immédiatement d'utiliser ce smiley.

**Papy soldat**

en effet nbatasha, commernt faites vious

**Natachou**

C'est très simple, maintenez le bouton représentant une flèche vers le haut à gauche de votre clavier tout en appuyant sur la touche que vous voulez voir en majuscule. Ou alors, appuyez sur la touche avec une serrure dessus.

**Science-bro'**

Et pour la ponctuation, regardez les différents signes sur votre clavier, et maintenez la touche maj ( celle avec la flèche vers le haut ) puis appuyez sur le signe que vous voulez.

**The Iron Man**

Quels merveilleux professeurs vous faîtes.

**Papy soldat**

JE CROIUS QUER JAI COMPRIDS §

**Legolas**

Euh, moi je ne crois pas.

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

C INCROIABLE §§§ L2 MIDGARD1 SON VR2MAN TR2 MAL1 §§§

**Science bro'**

Ils savent surtout bien écrire …

**Natachou**

Arrêtez donc vous deux. Thor, Captain, appuyez une nouvelle fois sur la touche avec la serrure pour déverrouiller, sinon, vous continuerez d'écrire en majuscules.

**Papy soldat**

AH JE Voius, merci NAtasha..

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

jai compri grasse a vous merci encore !

**The Iron Man**

Bien, maintenant que Cap sait faire des majuscules et des points, reste à régler le soucis d'orthographe avec Thor.

**Natachou **

Je propose que Banner s'en charge.

**Science bro'**

Comment ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi moi en particulier ?

**Legolas**

Eh bien, parce que … Vous êtes le plus intelligent de nous tous ici présent.

**The Iron Man**

Je vous demande pardon Barton ?

**Legolas **

Pardon accepté Stark.

**The Iron Man**

Ne jouez pas sur les mots Robin des bois. Comment ça Banner est le plus intelligent de nous tous ici présents ? Sans vouloir vous offenser Banner.

**Science bro'**

Je comprend ne vous en faîtes pas. Eh bien, je suis flatté, mais …

**The Iron Man **

Je peux très bien m'en occuper moi-même !

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

MERCIII tony stark !

**Natachou**

Alors ?

**The Iron Man**

Banner est le meilleur enseignant que je connaisse, il vous apprendra la langue de Shakespeare en moins de deux !

**Hulky**

Grrr piètre robot.

**Science bro' **

Bon, il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix …

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

KI é shaekespeare ?

**The Iron Man**

L'homme qui confectionne vos vêtements voyons.

**Legolas **

Alors là, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais bien jouer Stark !

**Natachou**

Clint, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas rire de ses idioties ?

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

mon couturié neu sapele pa shakespeare me sembletil !

**Natachou**

Mes yeux vont en brûler s'il continue à écrire comme ça.

**Science bro'**

Je promet de m'en occuper le plus rapidement possible.

**Legolas**

Faut le comprendre, à Asgard, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'écrire.

**Natachou**

Il y a quand même des limites.

**Papy soldat**

Thor, ne l'écoutez pas. Quant à vous Tony, cesser de raconter de telles sottises.

**The Iron Man**

Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de gaspiller 3 minutes de votre vie pour écrire ce message ?

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**Legolas**

A mon avis Captain, vous feriez mieux de ne pas lui répondre, vous perdrez votre temps.

**Natachou**

Stark, à vous de vous occuper de Rogers.

**The Iron Man**

Ce sera plus faisable que de donner des cours d'orthographes à l'autre dieu …

**La femme invisible du SHIELD**

Très juste.

**Legolas **

Ah non, ça va pas recommencer !

* * *

**GROUPE AVENGERS ( UNIQUEMENT )**

Et pas d'intrus cette fois-ci, compris ?

**Natachou**

Je me pose vraiment des questions sur l'ego de cet homme.

**Legolas**

Comment ça ?

**Natachou**

Tu as vu sa photo de profil ?

**Legolas**

C'est … Une photo de lui quoi.

**The Iron Man**

Cette photo vous plaît ? J'aime beaucoup comme mon profil est mis en valeur sur celle-ci. L''avantage d'être photogénique sans doute.

**Natachou**

C'est ce que je disais.

**Legolas **

Stark …

**The Iron Man**

Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'avoir un aigle en photo de profil c'est mieux peut-être ?

**Legolas**

L'aigle est un animal remarquable je vous signale. Il est loyal, fier, vaillant, et il a une vue à toute épreuve.

**Natachou **

Je dois avouer que sur ce coup là Clint, tu me déçois un peu …

**The Iron Man**

Et vous Nat', la photo de Saint-Pétersbourg, ce n'est pas forcément mieux.

**Natachou**

J'ai simplement trouvé cette photo splendide.

**The Iron Man**

Non sans un certain clin d'œil à votre Mère Russie je présume ?

**Legolas**

Dans tous les cas, nous, nous n'avons pas de photo de nous à exhiber.

**The Iron Man**

Ce qui est toujours mieux qu'une photo d'un piaf ou d'une ville.

**Natachou**

Dîtes-moi, je rêve où la photo de profil de Banner est …

**Legolas**

… Une figurine d'Hulk.

**The Iron Man**

AH ! Vous voyez ! Et après vous osez critiquer mon ego, franchement.

**Science bro'**

J'ai trouvé cette figurine amusante, en plus, c'est la seule qui ne me mette pas en colère à vrai dire.

**Legolas**

Il compte sortir l'excuse du « ça-me-met-en-colère » encore longtemps ?

**Hulky **

Grrr, un problème ?

**Legolas**

Aucun.

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**The Iron Man**

Voyons celle de Fury ! Quelle est cette .. Chose ? C'est tellement noir que je n'y vois rien. On dirait un pruneau défraîchi.

**Natachou**

C'est son visage.

**Legolas**

Qu'il a prit de très près visiblement.

**The Iron Man**

De très près ? Dans son cas, c'est un euphémisme, on ne voit que son bandeau.

**Black Cyclope**

Un problème, Monsieur Stark ?

**The Iron Man**

Aucun, Monsieur Fury.

**Natachou**

Et celle de l'agent Hills est pour le moins simple.

**Legolas**

Le signe du SHIELD quoi.

**The Iron Man**

Décidément, ma photo de profil reste la meilleure. Mais, Hulk aussi en a une !

**Legolas**

Là par contre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est censé représenter.

**Natachou**

Et je ne veux même pas le savoir.

**The Iron Man**

Disons que c'est… Vert ?

**Hulky**

Grrrr, mon front.

**Natachou**

Votre … Front ?

**Science bro'**

Ce que vous voyez là est la tempe de l'autre plus précisément, la webcam n'arrivait pas à photographier toute sa tête.

**The Iron Man**

S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un monstre vert incontrôlable et dangereux, j'aurais bien ris.

**Legolas**

Moi aussi.

**Natachou**

Rogers et Thor sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de photo de profil.

**The Iron Man**

C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment en mettre une, à tous les coups.

**Papy soldat**

Comment faites-vous pour mettre une image sur votre profil ?

**The Iron Man**

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

**GROUPE AVENGERS ( UNIQUEMENT )**

Et pas d'intrus cette fois-ci, compris ?

**Black Cyclope a changé le thème de la conversation : « Que deviens notre Dieu du Tonerre ? »**

**Natachou**

Il travaille son orthographe avec le Docteur Banner.

**Legolas**

Et ce ne sont pas ses messages qui vont me manquer.

**Black Cyclope**

Je vois. Et quelqu'un sait où sont passés Rogers et Stark ?

**Legolas**

Stark apprend au Captain à écrire plus vite, M'sieur.

**The Iron Man**

Et je peux vous garantir que c'est toute une épreuve.

**Natachou**

Tiens donc, le grand Stark aurait trouvé un adversaire plus fort que lui ?

**The Iron Man**

Mademoiselle Romanoff, lorsque l'adversaire en question appuie si profondément sur les touches d'un clavier qu'il en casse 10 dans une journée y compris les ordinateurs qui vont avec, je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est une longue épreuve. Que je parviendrais à réussir évidemment.

**Legolas**

10 ordis ? Heureusement que c'est chez Stark qu'il s'entraîne, c'est pas avec mon salaire que j'aurais pu me payer tout ça.

**Black Cyclope**

Dois-je y comprendre une plainte Agent Barton ?

**Legolas**

Euh, non pas du tout, c'est simplement une remarque.

**Black Cyclope**

Bien, car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais dû effectuer une diminution de votre salaire d'environ 35 %.

**Legolas **

35 % ?!

**Natachou**

Clint, je pense que tu ferais mieux de te taire.

**Legolas**

T'as raison Nat'. 35 % quand même …

**Black Cyclope [ message modifié ]**

Bien, car dans le cas contraire, j'aurais dû effectuer une diminution de votre salaire d'environ 65 %.

**Black Cyclope**

Vous disiez ?

**Legolas**

Rien du tout M'sieur.

**The Iron Man**

Je sens que la fin du mois pour notre ami elfe archer va être difficile !

**Legolas**

La ferme Stark !

**Natachou**

Si tu es dans le besoin, je veux bien t'aider. Avec des intérêts bien évidemment. Élevés.

**Legolas**

Nat', tu vas pas t'y mettre ?

**Agent du SHIELD 051**

Vous devriez faire vos courses au supermarché discount, ils font des remises extraordinaire sur les plats de nouilles instantanées.

**Legolas**

Mais qu'est-ce que ? Ah non, ça va pas recommencer !

**The Iron Man**

Relax, j'ai juste changé de pseudo ! C'est dingue ce que vous pouvez réagir au quart de tour vous.

**Legolas**

Stark, continuez comme ça, et je jure d'envoyer une flèche transpercer le boîtier de télécommande qui vous sert de cœur.

**Black Cyclope**

Seriez-vous en train d'attenter à la vie de Tony Stark ?

**La femme invisible du SHIELD**

Loki est de retour ? Dois-je alerter le président ?

**Legolas**

(facepalm)

* * *

_Conversation : _

**Science bro'**

**The Iron Man **

Alors Banner, vous vous en sortez avec le blondinet ?

**Science bro'**

Le blondinet ? Oh, vous voulez parler de Thor. Ca avance, il fait des progrès remarquables, même s'il a tendance à rapidement couper court à la conversation en donnant un violent coup de marteau sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Je vous ai envoyé la note d'ailleurs. Et vous, avec le Captain ?

**The Iron Man**

Ça avance, maintenant, il sait écrire une phrase en moins de 5 minutes sans casser le clavier. Prochaine étape : écrire avec toute la main et non les deux index.

Mais attendez.

_**" Science bro'**_

_Je vous ai envoyé la note d'ailleurs."  
_

Je vous demande pardon ?

**Science bro'**

Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, Rogers apprend vite.

Pardon accepté.

**The Iron Man **

( |( ) Vous comptez me faire cette plaisanterie vaseuse encore longtemps ? Pourquoi serait-ce à MOI de payer les dégâts de ce chanteur d'opérette de mauvais goût ?

**Science bro'**

Simplement car c'est vous qui m'avez donné ce travail supplémentaire, je n'ai pas à payer pour ses dégâts. Et puis, je suis certain qu'il vous sera infiniment reconnaissant. Sur ce, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, je vous laisse. Hulk, sois poli, dit au revoir.

**Hulky **

Grrr, au revoir.

**The Iron Man**

Mais, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas fuir comme ça ! Et puis, Hulky est votre toutou maintenant ? Banner !

* * *

**GROUPE AVENGERS ( UNIQUEMENT )  
**

Que deviens notre Dieu du Tonerre ?

**Legolas**

Puisque je te dis que tout va bien Natasha.

**Natachou**

Tu sais Clint, je comprend si tu as des difficultés financières, ce n'est pas une honte à avoir.

**Legolas**

Je n'ai PAS de difficultés financières, mais je risque d'en avoir si Fury enlève 65 % sur mon salaire.

**J.A.R.V.I.S**

Sur ordre de Monsieur, j'ai programmé pour vous une liste complète et détaillée des prochaines promotions du supermarché discount le plus proche de chez vous Monsieur Barton.

**Legolas**

J.A.R.V.I.S ?

**Natachou**

C'est l'intelligence artificielle que Stark a créée et qui lui sert de majordome. Même si j'ignore comment il est entré dans cette conversation.

**The Iron Man**

Mais J.A.R.V.I.S en a toujours fait parti.

**Legolas**

Je suis touché par cette marque d'attention Stark, mais je m'en passerais à l'avenir.

**Natachou**

J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais l'idée de Stark n'est pas si mauvaise Clint …

**The Iron Man**

Enfin vous me donnez raison !

**Legolas**

Quoi ?

**Natachou**

Jette au moins un coup d'œil, tu pourras faire des économies monstrueuses après.

**The Iron Man**

Écoutez Nat-chérie, on ne veux que votre bonheur Legolas :(.

**Legolas**

Stark, foutez-moi la paix, et arrêtez avec ces surnoms stupides !

**The Iron Man**

Voyez le point positif, au moins, vous pourrez allez dans un cirque, il serait ravi de vous avoir pour un nouveau numéro !

**Legolas**

Je refuse.

**The Iron Man**

Quoi ? Ce sont les clowns qui vous font peur ?

**Legolas **

…

**Natachou**

Stark, oubliez le cirque.

**The Iron Man**

Attendez, il a VRAIMENT peur des clowns ?

**Legolas**

Ces choses qui sont censés faire rire font tout, sauf rire.

**Agent du SHIELD 031**

Nous pouvons vous proposer des thérapies afin de vaincre cette peur.

**Natachou**

Stark …

**Legolas**

Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais me faire avoir deux fois ?

**The Iron Man**

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi.

**Legolas**

…

**The Iron Man**

C'est J.A.R.V.I.S (a).

**Legolas **

…

**Natachou**

…

**Black Cyclope**

…

**La femme invisible du SHIELD**

…

**The Iron Man**

…

**J.A.R.V.I.S**

…

**Deadpool**

…

**Legolas**

Attendez, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un intrus là.

* * *

**GROUPE AVENGERS ( UNIQUEMENT )**

Que deviens notre Dieu du Tonerre ?

**The Iron Man**

J'ai réussi, enfin, ENFIN !

**Natachou**

On peut savoir ce que vous avez réussi ?

**The Iron Man**

J'ai réussi à apprendre au Captain à écrire à une vitesse normale, ça relève du miracle.

**Black Cyclope**

Bon travail, Stark.

**Legolas**

Maintenant, manque plus qu'à voir le résultat.

**Papy soldat est connecté.**

**The Iron Man**

Parfait, admirez le progrès. Bonjour Cap' !

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**The Iron Man**

Vous verrez, les progrès sont époustouflants.

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**Legolas**

On voit ça.

**Natachou**

Attend Clint, c'est le début, peut-être qu'il lui faut encore un peu de temps.

**Papy soldat est en train d'écrire …**

**The Iron Man**

Je démissionne.

**Legolas**

Stark a donc échoué.

**Papy soldat**

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, un pigeon est entré en collision avec ma fenêtre, et du coup, j'ai été un peu surpris.

**The Iron Man**

AH AH ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'avais réussi.

**Natachou**

Un pigeon s'est écrasé sur votre fenêtre ?

**Legolas**

La fenêtre n'a rien au moins ?

**Papy Soldat**

Non, la fenêtre n'a rien si ça peut vous rassurer Agent Barton.

**Natachou**

Donc Stark a réussi finalement.

**The Iron Man**

Parce que vous en doutiez ?

**Natachou**

Pas du tout. Clint, par contre …

**Legolas**

Ca va, j'ai perdu le pari.

**The Iron Man**

Voyons, Clintounet, parier alors que vous avez des problèmes d'argent n'est pas la solution.

30 000 dollars que Banner a échoué avec Thor.

**Legolas**

Je n'ai PAS $30 000.

**The Iron Man**

Très bien, puisque vous insistez : 20 000.

**Legolas**

Je ne les ai pas non plus Stark.

**The Iron Man**

Votre situation est vraiment désespérer Robin des bois.

******Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **est connecté.

**Science bro'**

Au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai réussi.

**Natachou**

Banner, vous tombez bien.

**The Iron Man**

Nous attendions justement votre arrivée, comment ça se passe avec notre ami au marteau ?

**Science bro'**

Eh bien, voyez par vous-même. Thor ?

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

Bonjoier medzqe amdjis !ù!*

**Legolas**

Ce que je vois, c'est qu'il n'y a eu aucun changement.

**Natachou**

C'est même pire qu'avant.

**The Iron Man**

Une explication Banner ?

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

Bonjour mes amis ! Par maladresse, mon marteau est tombé sur mon clavier, heureusement pour moi, j'en avais un de rechange ! Merci à vous ami Stark !

**Science bro'**

Voilà votre explication Stark.

**The Iron Man**

De rien … Même si je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous me remerciez.

**Natachou**

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est un changement flagrant. Félicitations Banner.

******Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère ** a changé l'image de conversation.

**Legolas**

Thor, pourquoi avoir mis une photo de votre marteau en image de conversation ?

**L'homme qui portait les rideaux de sa mère**

Pardonnez-moi, je pensais l'avoir mise comme image pour mon profil !

**The Iron Man**

D'ailleurs Rogers, très belle image du drapeau américain. Bien que dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.

**Papy soldat**

Je vous remercie Stark, j'ai voulu faire dans la simplicité.

**Natachou**

Dans la simplicité, bien sûr.

******Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère ** a invité Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde à la conversation.

**Legolas**

… C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

**Papy soldat**

Que fait-il dans cette conversation lui ?

**Natachou**

Thor, une explication ?

**Le Dieu qui portait les rideaux de sa mère **

Je n'avais pas envie que mon frère se sente seul, alors je l'ai invité dans cette conversation pour que nous puissions nous réconcilier !

**Science bro'**

C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait voulu détruire New-York après tout.

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

Avec l'aide de mon imbécile de frère, je vais pouvoir infiltrer ce pathétique groupe des Avengers.

**The Iron Man**

Normalement, on dit simplement « Bonjour ».

**Legolas**

Vous en demandez trop, Stark.

**Papy soldat**

Je me demande bien quelle va être la réaction de Fury en apprenant que Loki est dans cette conversation …

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

Je me fiche de la réaction que peut avoir cet homme misérable.

**The Iron Man **

Oh et puis, laissons-le là. Je sens que le groupe risque d'être intéressant avec cette tronche de bouc dedans !

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas de moi dont vous parlez, stupide homme de métal.

**The Iron Man**

Non, je parlais d'un homme qui s'est pris pour le roi du monde et qui a servi de hochet à Hulky, ne vous en faites pas :)

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

…. Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous voulez parler.

**Hulky**

Grrr, piètre Dieu.

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

Que fait cette vile créature ici ?

**Science bro'**

Cela vous pose problème, Loki ?

**Hulky**

Grrr

**Loki, Dieu de la Malice, Futur Roi d'Asgard et du monde **

Point du tout.

* * *

Et voilàààà. Bon, passons à quelques explications maintenant !

- J'ai mis " est en train d'écrire " pour illustrer le petit crayon qui écrit lorsque quelqu'un est, justement, en train d'écrire.

- Les smileys que j'ai utilisés sont des smileys de Skype, je vous conseille donc de les copier/coller si vous voulez voir à quoi ils ressemblent.

- J'ai fait de Thor un "kikoo" au départ tout simplement parce que je me suis dis que s'il venait d'une planète lointaine, et pas aussi avancée que nous en matière de technologie, et qu'en plus c'était le genre de garnement à vouloir faire la guerre plutôt qu'à étudier, je le voyais mal écrire super bien, et puis, c'était drôle à interpréter !

- Je suis fan de Deadpool, je devais le faire apparaître.

Bref, j'espère que ce début vous a plus, à savoir que je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer ( même si j'ai prévu pas mal de choses avec Loki (a) ) tout simplement parce que j'angoisse particulièrement sur le OOC dont j'ai pu faire preuve, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis, et merci de m'avoir lu !

**_# Blue_**


End file.
